Is That A Girl?
by Kitana-san
Summary: It is when Ruka places a bet that if Hotaru acts like a girl for at least one week, Ruka becomes Hotaru’s slave and if Ruka wins, the other way around... different parings...OOC...HxR HxN slightly NxM least RxM ... Rated M for...toot...
1. The Bet

**Is That A Girl?**

It is when Ruka places a bet that if Hotaru acts like a girl for at least one week, Ruka becomes Hotaru's slave and if Ruka wins, the other way around HxR

**Expect OCCness**

* * *

Chapter 1 – **The Bet**

"**Give me back those pictures Imai!"**Was heard through the Central Town by a blonde animal lover

"If you want them, get them"Was a raven-haired girl's teasing reply

That raven-haired girl named Hotaru were just holding pictures of one of the most popular boys in the academy in a skirt flying with Piyo. Knowing Ruka, he would try to get those pictures no matter what. So he did…..but failed…as always

"I thought you wanted these pictures? Well maybe not.."Said Hotaru mockingly

"**Girls, I just don't understand why you like torturing guys!**"Shouted Ruka while getting the pictures

"Well you don't understand us girls, Because you're a guy."Hotaru said pausing

"**But you aren't a girl**!"Shouted Ruka

Hotaru felt sad and angry at the same time."Let's make a deal,If I could last a week being a _SASSY_ girl then you'll be my slave, but if I don't then I'll be your slave"Hotaru betting and exaggerating the word sassy

"DEAL!"Ruka said shaking Hotaru's hand

THAT NIGHT

Ruka was about to sleep when he saw a letter in front of the door, he opened the letter and it said..

_**Dearest RUKA**_

_**I know I can be a girl in a week you moron idiot baka stupid air head and meat head!**_

_**I'll show you also how to be my slave after I WIN the bet!**_

_**Ow, yeah…meet me at Central Town tomorrow 8:30 am…**_

_**XOXO,LOVE**_

_**Hotaru**_

Ruka was madly blushing seeing the phrases **DEAREST RUKA** and **XOXO,LOVE HOTARU**

* * *

**Me** –I know it was short but it was just like an introduction to give you an idea…

**Hotaru**-Why am I in it?

**Me** -duh…coz I'm trying to make a RukaRu Fic…

**Ruka**-Well Hotaru,don't you _like_ it?..._making a move on Hotaru_…

**BAKABAKABAKA**

**Hotaru**-Stay away from me animal freak!

**Ruka**-..hn..Oh yeah pls review!.._ouch_…

**Me**-I'll update sooner than later or tomorrow.


	2. A Sassy Girl on Monday

**IS That A Girl?**

It is when Ruka places a bet that if Hotaru acts like a girl for at least one week, Ruka becomes Hotaru's slave and if Ruka wins, the other way around HxR

**Expect OCCness**

* * *

Chapter 2 – **A Sassy Girl on Monday**

_In the Morning_

When Ruka went to Central Town, he saw a bunch full of boys gathered around a girl. This girl was of course wearing her violet spaghetti strapped top and short shorts, saw her, she had her hair curled at the ends, she had lip gloss that smelled like strawberries, her eyeshadow was glittery lavender, but not only that, since this girl had cute curves, it could be seen since her tops was fitted,her belly button could almost be seen and her short was very short, her black panty could almost be seen,Ruka also blushed hot red every time she saw that girl move coz her big breasts bounced., Ruka had his last glimpsed at the girl, he recognized her, "_It's Hotaru, THE HELL!Why is she wearing so short shorts and her curves could be seen with that fitted top, And those juicy big breasts, She's making me jealous, but I am jealous, Oh God, I can feel myself reddening darker than a tomato_"Ruka thought

Ruka heard insane sentences that was being heard by Hotaru from the boys, these boys insanely said…

**Hey Babe, wanna go with me to a party?**

**Do you have a boyfriend?  
You look hot in that outfit!**

Ruka got jealous at what the boys were telling Hotaru.

"Guys…guys…calm down…we'll all spend some quality time tomorrow break time okay?"Hotaru said in a **I'm-hot-and-sexy** kinda tone

"**HAI!"**The boys immediately answered

While Hotaru was supposed to go to Ruka All boys gathered around Hotaru again

"Everyone I told you I'll be meeting you tomorrow now buh bye!"Hotaru said while giving them a flying kiss

Ruka went near Hotaru

"Oh hi Ruka, haven't seen you since this morning until now"Hotaru saying in a gentle voice

"O-o-o-ha-ha-yo Imai-san!"Ruka said stammering

"Why are you stammering?"Hotaru said pretending to be worried,which did by the way was fallen for by Ruka"Wanna come with me to a restaurant?"

No answer

Ruka…

"…"

Ruka!!!

"…"

RUKA!!!

Ruka snapped back into reality and answered yes…

In the restaurant

"Come on Imai-san, eat it, remember?, my treat…"Ruka said

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm on a diet ya know…"Hotaru gently said

"Re-really?"Came out of Ruka's mouth

"Yes"Answered the patient Hotaru

"…"silence covered their table, after a minute or so Hotaru broke the silence

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ruka-kun"

"Yeah…I'll walk you to the academy dormitories"Ruka said

"ok…"

At the girl's dormitory…in front of Hotaru's door

"I had great fun Nogi-sama"Hotaru said happily

"Yeah me too, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"Ruka said blushing hot pink

"Okay then, goodnight"Hotaru gave Ruka a peck on the cheeks and closed the door gently

Ruka held his cheek, said"Am I beginning to like her…nah…"

* * *

Me – hope you liked it!

Ruka – I can't believe Hotaru in those clothes…

Hotaru – better belive it…

Natsume – Yeah…but that doesn't mean I like Imai…_blushing hot red_…

Ruka – Just remember to stay away from her Hyuuga! She's mine! _…Hotaru's blushing for the first time…OMG…_

Natsume – Yours? Listen to yourself Ruka…

Mikan – Ruka and Hotaru sitting on a tree! **K-I-S-S-I-N-G**! First come love, second com_-…cut off by Hotaru…_

Hotaru – Shut UP!

Me – Review!


	3. Bad Lucks Happen

**IS That A Girl?**

It is when Ruka places a bet that if Hotaru acts like a girl for at least one week, Ruka becomes Hotaru's slave and if Ruka wins, the other way around HxR

**Expect OCCness**

* * *

Chapter 3 – **Bad Lucks Happen**

Ruka's Pov

It's been dropping snowflakes since last night when I walked Hotaru to her room.But this morning, I've noticed that the school has been painted white because of the snow.When I walked through the halls of the academy, I suddenly saw Hotaru running nearing to me… that's at least what I saw. I greeted her with a simple"Hey Hotaru" but no reply still running towards me, when she was nearing I recognized a lot of guys chasing after her. After recognizing that, I realized that they were Hotaru's fanboys but before I could run I got squished onto the ground. It was bad luck, even though it was a holiday cuz it was nearing Christmas. While standing up, trying to dust off my clothes, I was thinking about what I was supposed to give Hotaru on Christmas since it was three days away. So I walked through the academy thinking, but when I was walking I saw someone reading his usual RPG magazine on the Sakura tree outside. So I walked outside and went to Natsume. I asked him what would be the perfect gift for the most popular girl in school.

"You mean Imai, your girlfriend?"Natsume asked

"Yeah Imai, my gir…WAIT…she is not my girlfriend!"I said shouted and I could feel 50 shades of red overflowing my cheeks

"Seeing that girl of yours very petite and pretty I might even dump my girlfriend to have her you know"He said teasing me

"I'm not her boyfriend, people seeing me with that elegant girl with great features and-"I was cut off by Natsume

"You know what Ruka before I just thought that you had a crush on her, but now I think you love her, or as my girlfriend says…you like like her you know"Natsume giving me a lecture

"What!"I said surprised

"Okay…whatever happened to her that made her like that must have something to do with you, am I not right?"He said mocking me

"The hell Natsume!All we did was a simple bet you know!"I said angrily

"Hn"was all he could reply

So I turned around and started walking again, when I saw Hotaru, this time I was sure she was aiming for me.

"Hi Ruka!"She said in a cheery voice while all I could do was to stare at what she was wearing…

Tops: violet turtle neck

Bottoms: SHORT shorts

Shoes: violet cute sneakers

She isn't even wearing a jacket!

I returned to reality and Hotaru told me it was the fifth time she shouted at me to snap back

"He-hey Imai"I said blushing really hard

"You know you could at least greet me not stammering!"She shouted

"Gomen, you just…never mind…"I said bowing my head

"Awww…Please!"She said begging

"Nothing, I just said you look great in that outfit"I said making an excuse

"Hmph…Well you wanna have a party with the others and I guess a lot of guys are gonna be there…hehe"She said asking

"Okay…I'll come…"

"GREAT! Be there 7:30 pm sharp I'll just be inviting more people!"She said very…cheery?The hell…she's just so cheery…I think more cheery than my OLD crush which is who Natsume owns now since I told her that I moved on and had no more crushes…until now…maybe…

"Yeah…great…bye"

"BYE!"She said giving me a peck on the cheeks which made me blush hard!

* * *

Me – I guess every chapter is short…

Hotaru – And I guess your gonna be hit by the baka gun soon this bet is over

Ruka – Well…I guess the next chapter is about the party…

Me – Doi![duh


	4. That Girl can be so Cute yet so Annoying

**IS That A Girl?**

It is when Ruka places a bet that if Hotaru acts like a girl for at least one week, Ruka becomes Hotaru's slave and if Ruka wins, the other way around HxR

**Expect OCCness**

* * *

Chapter 4 – **That Girl Can be so Cute yet so Annoying!**

_In the Party_

"Hi everyone, I'm the MCee Hotaru Imai!The first game to be played is spin the bottle and in the closet you go!"Hotaru said, while everybody shouted"The mechanics are…one circle is formed for boys and one for girls which means there will be 2 circles, each circle/group will have one bottle, the two persons who the bottle lands on gets in the closet and does whatever they want for 1 minute!" She said

Everyboy gathered on circle and every girl gathered another circle

"Peeps pls. remember that there are different booths and stuff,it's like a fair here!But for now let's SPIN THE BOTTLE!"She said

In the boys Natsume

In the girls Mikan

"NATSUME?!"Mikan shouted

"Shut up Polka-dots, it's not like I'm gonna harm you…"Natsume coldy said

"Okay…in the closet you go!"Hotaru said

_In the Closet_

"Mikan…"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you"

"I know that"

"Great"

So with them saying that Natsume and Mikan had a sweet kiss

"Oh yeah Mikan…"

"What?"

"Don't tell anybody or I'll burn your hair"

"The Hell Natsume weve already told the whole class weve been dating"

"Hey are you two love birds done makin'out?"Hotaru shouted

"Yeah!wait a sec!"Mikan said then they opened the door

_Now out of the closet_

"Okay let's spin the bottle, the girls go first"Hotaru said

Girls Hotaru

Every boy knowing that Hotaru was the girl wished that they would be the one

Boys Ruka

"Into that closet you go"Said Natsume

_In the closet_

"Hey Ruka, your not gonna harass me or anything right?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Nothing"

"…"

"Imai-san"

"Yes"

"I really like you and I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend…"

"Re-really…_blushing hard_…"

"Well yeah"Ruka said holding Hotaru's butt

"What are you do-"She was cut off by Ruka's lips, they had a passionate kiss

Ruka held Hotaru's butt while Hotaru wrapped her arms around Ruka's neck

_Outside_

"Hey…um…Lovebirds…are you done?"Natsume asked

_Inside_

"Nearly! Natsume! Just give us 10 more seconds"Hotaru said having a long passionate kiss with Ruka

_Outside_

"Come on out!"Some boys shouted so Hotaru and Ruka went out…

[So they played Spin the bottle and Ruka and Hotaru had 5 great turns…

After the game

"Okay everyone do whatever you want!"Shouted Hotaru and went to Ruka

"You still haven't answered my question Imai-san"Ruka said

"What question?"Hotaru wondering

"Would you want to be my girlfriend or not?"Ruka asked

"Of course Iwould Ruka-kun!"Hotaru said while kissing him"Now let's go to "7 Minutes in Heaven"booth"said Hotaru dragging Ruka

_In the Booth_

"Now Ruka-kun show me how you love me"Hotaru said making Ruka blush more

"Were just supposed to kiss here…we'll do it later in my room"Ruka said

"Alright then just kiss me hard"Hotaru said

"Okay then"Ruka insisted claiming Hotaru's lips

After 7 seconds, they let each other's mouth open and let the tongue pass through

_Hotaru's POV_

_Ruka opened the gates of his mouth and I licked every part of his mouth.I licked his teeth, his tongue which was incredibly delicious_

_Ruka's POV_

_Hotaru entwigned her tongue with mine, I tasted her tongue which was strawberry flavoured then I pushed her tongue into her mouth which mad my tongue pass through. I search every corner of her mouth and tasted it…it was heaven to me…after that we stopped the kiss…then after a few seconds we started another kiss_

_Hotaru's POV_

_When we started a new kiss it was a passionate one…he held my butt and he pushed me nearer to him_

_Ruka's POV_

_So I held her butt and pushed her against me…when I pushed her against me I could feel her breasts bouncing.After that we broke the kiss and went outside_

_Normal POV_

"You had big courage to do that my Ruka"Hotaru said

"And you had such big breast bouncing near my skin Hotaru"Ruka answered her back

"You're the one who touched my butt!"Hotaru exclaimed

"The hell Hotaru!We've just started to be boyfriend and girlfriend and after 7 and half minutes your breaking up with me?!"Shouted Ruka

"Don't you dare shout to –"Cut off by another of Ruka's kisses then Hotaru pushed him

"What now?!Your trying to do some dirty tricks to me?!"Hotaru shouted

"What are you thinking Hotaru?!You're getting outta hand!"Ruka shouted

"Well I guess your not really the man for me coz this must be my fastest break up ever!" Hotaru said

"The hell???!Alright I give up from the bet Hotaru!"HE SHOUTED

"WELL GREAT!"She shouted

* * *

Me – Well you think it's bad…

Hotaru – then it's gonna turn out bad again

Ruka – then back to good


	5. While on Natsumikanxtra chappie

**Is That A Girl?**

It is when Ruka places a bet that if Hotaru acts like a girl for at least one week, Ruka becomes Hotaru's slave and if Ruka wins, the other way around HxR

**Expect OCCness**

* * *

Chapter 5 – **While on Natsumikan**

_Still in the party_

"I had fun Natsume kun!"Mikan shouted joyfully

"Hn"

"Natsume you should at least have fun with me you know!"Mikan exclaimed

"Well I'm not…"

"God,Natsume,I'd rather break up with you now!

"Hn"

"Reply Natsume!Aren't you gonna stop me from breaking up with you?"

"Why would I?"

"Coz that's what boyfriend, girlfriend do ya know!"

"Well I don't…"

"Okay then…I'm breaking up with you!I'm better off with Ruka!"

"My bestfriend…So I'm better off with Hotaru…"

"FINE!"

"fine"

"FINE!"

"fine, whatever"

"Were through then!"

"I guess we are"

"ERRR!"

"Hn"

So they broke up…

* * *

Me – It's like an extra chapter so you won't be wondering why Natsume is gonna date Hotaru and why Ruka is gonna date Mikan

Natsume – It's fine with me…

Mikan – THE HELL NATSUME!

Ruka – goddammit!shit!

Hotaru – Whatever as long as your paying me to do this…

Me – OK!

Hotaru – Okay then review!


	6. Natsume and Hotaru Ruka and Mikan?

**IS That A Girl?**

It is when Ruka places a bet that if Hotaru acts like a girl for at least one week, Ruka becomes Hotaru's slave and if Ruka wins, the other way around HxR

**Expect OCCness**

* * *

Chapter 6 – **Natsume and Hotaru? Ruka and Mikan?**

_Hotaru's POV_

After my break up with Ruka I ran to the table.I sat there and cried with my head bowed down.After a few moments, a certain flame caster showed up.

"What are you doing here?"I asked

"Hn…I broke up with Polka-dots…what's it to you?"He asked

"Well speaking of break ups, Me and Ruka broke up"I bowed my head

"Well that was a coincidence"He said sitting beside me

"Um…Natsume---"I was cutted off by an announcement from the speaker

"There will be a dance on Christmas Day which will be in 2 days, find a partner to dance with, and after the dance we will pick the best couple"

"Hn"The flame caster said

"Dances huh?"I said

"Well since you broke up with my best friend and I broke up with your best friend"I cutted him off

"What?"I asked gently

"Well…you wanna be my girlfriend?"He asked wrapping his arms around my shoulders

"Hmmm…okay then but…you won't play with my heart okay?"I said

"Hn"He replied

"Answer me Natsume"I said

"Fine"He said

"Okay"I replied

"To start our relationship, you wanna sleep with me in my room?"He asked

"Well how about you stay in my room"I said

"I'll just change then I'll arrive at your room later on"He replied

"Okay then"

_After the party…in Hotaru's room_

_**Normal POV**_

A certain person was watching outside Hotaru's room

Natsume came in Hotaru's room

"Natsume, so glad to see you"Hotaru said coming out of the room only in a bikini.

"So shall we sleep?"He asked

"Alright then"Hotaru replied

So they slept but Hotaru didn't know that Natsume was pretending to sleep.Natsume woke up.He took off his pants and his top.He then was left only with an underwear which he took off after a moment.After taking off his clothes which left him naked, he took off the bikini Hotaru was wearing.He then placed his head in between Hotaru's breasts.Then about 1 o'clock in the morning Hotaru woke up finding herself naked and Natsume in between her breasts.

"So he want's to play that way ei?"She said evily

So Hotaru went down to Natsume's parts.She sucked Natsume's birdie then slept with Natsume's birdie in her mouth.After 2 hours Natsume woke up finding Hotaru sucking his birdie.He took his birdie off her mouth then lick his fingers then inserted it in Hotaru's vagina then licked the liquid on his fingers from Hotaru's vagina.He slept with his tongue licking Hotaru's vagina and placed his birdie in Hotaru's mouth.When it was 7 o'clock …_the time to wake up actually…_Hotaru woke up having Natsume's birdie in her mouth and her vagina being licked by Natsume.She then took Natsume off her.She paused for a moment then begun to slap Natsume with her breasts, after a couple of slaps Natsume woke up held one of Hotaru's breasts then begun to suck the nipple.Hotaru then pushed her breasts deeper into Natsume's mouth.

"Bite it Natsume!"She said,Natsume followed her and bit her nipple

"Ahhh!!!Natsume…"Hotaru's moaned out "Were gonna be late for class, let's get in the CR"Hotaru said then Hotaru went off Natsume.They went to CR how?Natsume was pushing his birdie into Hotaru's bare butt and held her breasts nearing to him.

_In the CR or Comfort Room_

"Natsume, I'll wash you"Hotaru said licking Natsume's birdie then putting soap on it then squeezing it.

"Now it's my turn"Natsume said opening Hotaru's vagina then licking the inside and released his hands which made his tongue squeezed in Hotaru's vagina

"Natsume get your tongue outta there…I gotta use the toilet!My bladder is full"Hotaru said but still Natsume tried to lick then inside part which made Hotaru pee, then Natsume cleaned Hotaru's vagina by licking it.After that he started to lick Hotaru's vagina up to her breasts then started sucking Hotaru's nipples and to give him even more pleasure, Natsume held Hotaru's butt then push her nearer to him which made Hotaru's breasts deepen in Natsume's mouth.Then Hotaru sat on the cold tiles.

"What's wrong my sweet?"Natsume asked then began to sit on Hotaru's head which made his birdie flap in front of Hotaru's nose

Then Hotaru stood up then kneeled in front of Natsume then began to push her breasts onto Natsume's head.Then Natsume pulled Hotaru's thighs which made Hotaru's face near to Natsume's birdie.

"Let's get dressed already Natsume-kun"Hotaru said then they went out

"I'll dress you up"Natsume said getting Hotaru's bra pressed her breasts and continued with all her other clothes,the same with Natsume.After dressing each other they went to the Sakura Tree

"Hey Natsume-kun"

"Yeah?"

"Since Nogi's my slave tell him that I told you that were boyfriend and girlfriend okay?"

"Hn"

"Please Natsume"

"Fine"

"Great, see you later on!"Hotaru said giving him a small kiss and went off

After a moment Hotaru began to sit on a bench in the school cafeteria, after a while she saw Ruka nearing her then sat beside her

"Um Hotaru…"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry about what happened last night"

"You've been forgiven, and since you're my slave, get outta here, my boyfriend might get mad at me for seeing you"

"Your boyfriend?!"

Just then Natsume came in then saw Ruka flirting with Hotaru_…his girlfriend…_then stomped to where Hotaru was sitting then placed fire on Ruka's butt

"Hey Ruka, stop flirting with my girlfriend"Natsume said intensed

"Your girlfriend?I'm not even near Mikan"Ruka replied

"Polka-dots isn't my girlfriend,Hotaru is!"Natsume shouted which made Ruka shocked and Hotaru stand beside Natsume

"Come on Natsume-kun let's go"Hotaru said

"Fine"He said carrying Hotaru bridal style

"Natsume and Hotaru are dating?Nah…"Ruka disagreeing

* * *

Me-well that was a long chapter!..._I did thatbecause one sugested me todo that to them...wahhh...  
_

Ruka-Hyuuga!!!_...huh? where in the world is Hyuuga?..._Hey Author…Where's Hyuuga?

Me-In that room_…pointing to Natsume's Room…_They're having perverted actions…

Ruka-WHAT!_...then opened the door and found Hotaru and Natsume naked trying to pump each other…_Hyuuga!


	7. XchappieSOWEE

Is That A Girl

**Is That A Girl?**

It is when Ruka places a bet that if Hotaru acts like a girl for at least one week, Ruka becomes Hotaru's slave and if Ruka wins, the other way around HxR

**Expect OCCness**

* * *

Hey, this is Kitana-san,

Sorry for not writing the next chapter for about a year already…GOMENASAI!!...because I had lots to do so I can't think of any ideas because of school work…

If you wanna give ideas pls PM me!! Then we'll have the votation as early as possible!!

Konichiwa!

* * *

**SOWEE**


	8. Xchappie,deleting

Hello Reviewers,

Hello Reviewers,

I'm very sorry but I guess I won't be able to continue the story so I might as well delete it, 'cause if ever I continue I'll take me 1 month because of the reviewing, homeworks, and other school works… So if you want me to continue the story, you can make the next chapters, and of course, I thank you and proudly present you every fanfiction authors I know, your name will be posted! So if you want to continue this story, it'll be fine! You can write anything on it, even if it's harsh and for MY irresponsibility you can flame ME, not the person who writes it.

Love, Kitana-san,

or until I change my name to irresponsible Jerk or something


	9. Change

Is That A Girl

**Is That A Girl?**

It is when Ruka places a bet that if Hotaru acts like a girl for at least one week, Ruka becomes Hotaru's slave and if Ruka wins, the other way around HxR

**Expect OCCness**

Chapter – Change

They were all in the cafeteria except for the odd couple.

"What should I do Ruka-pyon?I don't want Natsume dating my best friend" The brunette said

"Well, I wouldn't want Hotaru hanging out with my best friend either"The animal lover said

"Why don't you just go tell them that you liked them and wouldn't ever want them to go out with any one else"Nonoko said "And they'll dump each other and you'll live happily ever after!"Anna said day dreaming

"Mikan, as one of your friends you should get Natsume back before any more stupid things happens"Yuu said

"Iie(No)"Mikan complained

"Demo(but)"Yuu was cut by Ruka "Iie, I'll talk to Hotaru instead"With that Ruka went off to find Hotaru

"What now?"Anna asked "Why not get ice cream?"Nonoko asked and everyone stood up to buy ice cream

Hotaru was walking by the corridors "_She's walking by the corridors alone?_" entered Ruka's mind, Ruka then surprisingly went in front of Hotaru "Hotaru what's been going on lately?"He asked "Where did you come from?" She registered the words "I'll ask the questions Hotaru" He said "Fine" She replied coldly,she never had anyone standing up to her before except for the teachers "Hotaru, what's been going on lately?" He asked once more "Nane(what)?" Hotaru then asked in a confused look "You know, you and Natsume dating?Hanging out?Making out?" So much did he add "Well that's what girlfriend boyfriend do." "_baka_" She whispered "What!Hotaru how could you?" He said "But-" Hotaru was cut off "You know I **love** you"Ruka said "_What? I thought he was just playing with me? Now I know, yet how?_" She asked her self "Ruka-"She was cut off with a kiss from her admirer, but who knew Natsume was there seeing the stolen kiss while Hotaru just allowed it to happen, "Ruka!" Natsume shouted in anger throwing fireballs at Ruka while Ruka just dodged it perfectly "STOP!" Hotaru shouted in front of Natsume which accidentally made Natsume throw a fire ball on Hotaru's shoulder "I'm sorry-" He was cut off by Hotaru "I don't want to hear another word, were over!" She said trying to take the fire out "_Hotaru?" "I never knew you'd do anything for me…for love…_"Registered in Ruka's mind, Natsume then left and went on a look out for Mikan

Mikan was studying her notes when suddenly the door slammed, Natsume was there "Natsu-" She was cut off by kiss "Demobut…How?" Mikan asked "I love you more than Hotaru"He replied "Really?"She asked "Really"He replied then started to take Mikan's clothes off "Natsume,don't, I'm getting naked!" She shouted "But I'm getting naked too" He replied and took off everything he had on, now they were both naked, Natsume pushed Mikan onto the bed "Natsume what are you-ooohhh ahhh" She started moaning as soon as Natsume sucked on her breast, He then went for her womanhood and started to lick it, he held her thighs which made Mikan moan out louder as Natsume tried to heaten up his hands, he then went up to her neck and bit it hard several times Mikan didn't let Natsume have all the fun so before another bite Mikan went to his manhood and tried to suck it "For a beginner your alright" Natsume said as they continued this all afternoon they fell asleep naked, Mikan on top of Natsume kissing him and Natsume holding Mikan's breast with his manhood inserted in her womanhood.

Ruka was kissing Hotaru hard, they were on a date at one of the finest restaurants around

"I'll go to the comfort room" Hotaru said standing up, She wore a glittery lavender gown which dragged onto the floor and let her curves be seen, Hotaru had her hair pony-tailed and her bangs flow through like Eika Ichijo the main character in the anime Sky Girls, She was turning 18 after 3 days, which means her debut

"Haiyes" Ruka said exaggerating his blushing

_In the comfort room_

"I'd better look good" She said putting on more make-up

"You better should" Said a voice, she turned around and saw Anna "What are you doing here?!" Hotaru asked demanding an answer "I'm on a date with Yuu" She replied "Your going out with Yuu?"She asked "Yeah, and I see your going out with Ruka, those bite marks on the neck are actually obvious" She said "Your spying?"Hotaru asked another question "Enough with the questions, just make yourself more pretty so Ruka'll ask you to be his girlfriend"Anna said going out of the room

"How does she know?"She asked herself getting out of the room

"Hotaru you look prettier…"Ruka said with a blush "Thanks" She said drinking her drink, after finishing her drink she found a ring with her name engraved on it "What's this?"She asked "Uhhh…Hotaru, would you wanna be my girlfriend?" Ruka asked shyly "Yes! I'd love to! Although I was surprised I thought you going to propose to me"She said laughing and Ruka laughed also "I love you"She said giving Ruka a kiss,Ruka then let his mouth open to give way for Hotaru's tongu, Hotaru explored his mouth and licked every part of it, the y broke the kiss after 15 seconds "Shall we go?"Ruka asked "Yes" Hotaru replied

Mikan woke up shocked, she took Natsume off her "Why are you hear?" She said forgetting they were boyfriend and girlfriend already "I'm your boyfriend" He said getting a kiss from her "Now change in these" Natsume was holding a bikini, when Mikan tried them on, her breast could almost be seen and her but was seen fully since the bikini bottom was t-back "Uhm, it's too small"Mikan said "Nonsense,now tried these on.

Mikan tried everything her boyfriend gave her, A V-shaped shirt with a bra that cover two-fifth of her breast,which means four fifth of her nipple was exposed, a t-back panty and an oh so short skirt which made her but half seen "Now come with me to the club" Natsume said "but I can't wear these outside, I'm almost naked!" She whined " Nonsense,lets go" He pulled her hand,while walking in the ways everyboy would look at her nipples and some would've almost touched her butt "Here we are, Club Twix" Natsume said and they entered,He started to dance"Come on Mikan"He encouraged Mikan to dance which made her did, everytime she bounced , her breast would bounce make her bra slowly take off, Natsume didn't tell her 'cause that was he's plan,when Mikan's breast was completely exposed Natsume then made a passionate kiss with Mikan,he touched her butt until he can insert his fingers inside it,Mikan tried to move but she couldn't move, after the 10 second kiss Natsume surprisingly went to sucking her breast, good thing they were near a chair,Mikan fell and before she knew it They were having sex,Her shirt was nowhere to be seen since Natsume threw it away and her skirt was nowhere also she was completely naked except for the bikini."Natsume, I'm naked,let's go now "Fine" Natsume was still happy even with the disappointed looks 'cause he got her girlfriend naked walking with him around the academy

"Ruka do you want to sleep here?"Hotaru asked "If it's okay with you,sure" He replied "Oh,it's okay with me"Hotaru replied "I'll get clothes ,see you in 1 min"Hotaru dressed in a translucent night gown with no underwear or bra or panty, just a translucent night gown, she waited for 10 more seconds until Ruka came,she opened the door and all Ruka could do was stare, seeing her breast and woman hood "Hotaru aren't you gonna place underwear on?" He asked shocked "Oh, no,no,no" Hotaru replied "Go change now" She added, she waited for 1 min for him to change, went out with his underwear still on "What are you doing?" Ruka said as soon as Hotaru tried to take off everything he had on, while she took his brief off she tried to lick his manhood which made Ruka froze, now he was completely naked "You can wear nothing while we sleep" Hotaru said "Why are you doing theis?"Ruka asked "I am your girlfriend"She said "Now let's take a sleep

Ruka went to sleep fast but little did he know Hotaru was awake

Is it good?? Reviews pls :) Flames are acceptable


End file.
